Can you keep a secret?
by vixie-the-pixie
Summary: James and Lily are head boy and head girl and gradually have grown into a relationship, only they don’t want it to get out, but keeping it secret is proving more difficult than they previously thought. please Review! I will continue if I get reviews,


**Can you keep a Secret? **

**Authors note:** The usual deal, Everything belongs to jk Rowling, not all is taken directly from her books, just an interpretation of the James and Lily story.

**Summary: **James and Lily are head boy and head girl and gradually have grown into a relationship, only they don't want it to get out, but keeping it secret is proving more difficult than they previously thought.

Lily lay back peacefully in bed, the feather pillows cushioning her back, warmth surrounding her, she was totally relaxed. The rising sun was sending rays through the semi-dark bedroom making distorted patterns on the stone cold floor. Distantly she could hear birds singing and the steady breathing of the person lying next to her. He was asleep, his breathing deep and measured his chest rising and falling rhythmically with hers. She lay there quietly watching him, thinking how innocent he looked as he slept, nothing at all like the boy she knew in the waking world Lily smirked to herself. However, she gave many that opinion about herself, looks could definitely be deceiving. She had just started drifting back to sleep when she heard voices outside,

"I'm telling you Moony, its wibble-wobble," She heard Sirius Black sigh,

"Come on, no it isn't," there was a pause, "It's Prongs, its always going to be Prongs since first year, that's the ultimate James password," Remus Lupin argued.

Lily sat up upright in bed, panicking. The boys were coming in any moment, and she was in bed with James half naked. She got out of the bed hurriedly just as she heard Lupin say "prongs". The portrait had just begun to swing open as she looked urgently for a hiding place. Her eyes settled on James' visibility cloak. She'd literally only just pulled it on her as the boys entered the room. She watched them silently hardly even daring to breathe.

"James," Sirius whispered in a girly voice in his ear, hardly able to keep his giggles in. James stirred slightly,

"Mmmm?" he mumbled, "You wore me out already" Sirius' face broke out into an amused grin.

"Oh really?" Sirius said in his own loud voice "Who was she?" He glanced over at Remus, who was holding up Lily's bra,

"Well, she's a 34c, a decent size James," Remus smiled.

James suddenly sat up, fully aware now of what was going on. Lily was gone, but her clothes were not. Sirius and Remus were looking at him expectantly for a name.

"Emily Thomas," He stuttered, naming a sixth year slytherin, "But between us, I might get an encore if I'm discrete," The boys nodded understandingly. "So anyway, what's up?"

"Just coming to tell you we're going for breakfast if you wanted to come, but you must need your rest," Sirius winked, "Don't spend too much time up here though, people might think you're doing homework, and we don't want them thinking that tight lily Evans head girl rubbed off on the head boy,"

James heard a sneer of disgust from underneath his invisibility cloak and realised that was where she was. He just nodded and the boys left. He locked the door behind them and went back to bed, and waited. It wasn't even ten seconds before she was back out.

"Tight," Lily screeched, "So what if I haven't slept with you," She glared at him,

"Lily, I didn't call you that," James smiled, "You know I don't care right now about that. Anyway, you're not so tight, you slept with me all night topless," he said eying her half naked body, she broke into a smile,

"Your influence," She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lily, that was an extremely close call, lets hope they don't check my story," he thought for a moment, "Cant we tell them now?"

"No, I don't want anyone knowing," She frowned, "It's our business, just ours, imagine, the head boy and girl dating,"

He opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say a word, Lily was back on top of him, kissing him softly, preventing an argument.


End file.
